One Hell Of A Time
One Hell Of A Time is the final level in Cuphead, where the players must face off against The Devil. When entering the level, the player will be presented with a cutscene, where they must choose to either give The Devil his contracts, or fight him, resulting in one of two endings. Location The location of One Hell Of A Time is in the chess piece-shaped building next to the casino in Inkwell Hell. Strategy Recommended Phase 1 In this phase, his attacks are the "Orbs of Pain" and his many animal transformations. ORBS OF PAIN: '''He will use his trident to summon three different types of projectiles. One of them can be parried. '''DEMONIC SUMMONING: A purple demon will appear behind the Devil's throne and judge by where he is going to move on where he is (Appears on Left = Attacks Left). They can simply put disposed of by shooting them. He will transform into a certain creature with it's own attack. *'RAM CLAP: '''The Devil will extend its arms and clap in the middle of the screen to damage you. The only way to avoid the attack is to jump over it at the right time and then dash. *'SERPENT CHASER: 'The Devil will extend its head like a serpent. You can stand at the opposite side of the attack or by standing below arches the serpent makes to avoid the attack. *'SPIDER STOMP: 'The Spider will jump at you. You can dodge it by dashing or simply walking away or even by not moving at all, though it’s riskier than the latter. Phase 2 The Devil will extend his mouth and his skeleton jumps out of his skin. Then a hole appears with the word "GO!" with closing fire walls. When you jump down the hole, Phase 2 begins. * '''DEMONIC BOMB: '''The Devil will use his pupil to release a parriable bomb out of his ear cavity. Failing to parry the bomb will result in an explosion with a massive radius. * '''AXE OF TORMENT: '''The Devil will join his eyes as one and summon a glowing axe that spins around. * '''CHIPS OF GREED: '''This attack is used throughout the fight. After damaging him enough, The Devil will become frustrated and the second part of the fight can commence. Now: * The Devil will put in some Fat Purple Demons in the side of the screen. These demons can spit out skulls, with some of them being parriable. They can die within a few hits, but they regenerate after a while. * Randomly, Blue Little Demons appear and swoop down at the player(s) 2 times After damaging him enough, the devil will go into a mental breakdown and the third part can commence. Now: *The Devil will just cry, but that doesn't mean you can't take damage anymore. *Only one platform remains. Keep that in mind when you see the "Chips of Greed" attack. * While the tears can save you from the "Chips of Greed" attack, you need to keep in mind that the tears can still damage you if you're not quick in parrying. Gallery Cuphead devil sprite.png|''Phase 1 Devil final phase.png|''Phase 2'' FatDemon.png|''A fat demon'' FlyingImp.png|''An Imp'' PurpleDemon.png|''A running Demon'' Hell Background.png|''Background'' Walkthrough Soundtrack Phase 1 Phase 2 es:One Hell of a Time Category:Inkwell Hell Category:Levels Category:Boss levels Category:Inkwell Hell levels